


Permainan

by finitefarfalla (Salmonellagogo)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-10 10:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmonellagogo/pseuds/finitefarfalla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian sangat pintar menyembunyikan diri dalam vortex kepalsuan. Ciel yang memberikan iblis tersebut identitas, memberikannya kesempatan menipu orang-orang disekitarnya, termasuk dirinya, mengikatnya dalam permainan abadi dan tiga permintaan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permainan

**Author's Note:**

> Catatan 1: Nggg... sebenarnya saya belum merasa puas dengan ending fic ini, tapi saya frustasi karena sudah berbulan-bulan saya mengerjakan ini dan... arghh... /tarik rambut
> 
> Mungkin suatu hari nanti akan saya edit dan tambahkan lagi. Untuk sekarang, semoga setidaknya ada pembaca yang menikmatinya.
> 
> Catatan 2: ide paling pertama fic ini saya dapat dari doujinshi Fullmetal Alchemist karya GD Mechano, judulnya Love Me Tender. Ada adegan dimana Ed dan Roy bermain catur yang menjadi inspirasi fic ini.
> 
> Disclaimer: Ciel dan Sebastian adalah milik Tobosu. Fanfic ini tidak memungut keuntungan apapun. Saya hanya meminjam mereka sebentar untuk menjadi teman berimajinasi.

 

1.

Ciel memandang pion-pion catur di depannya dalam diam. Seakan bila ia melakukannya cukup lama, ia bisa membekukan pion-pion tersebut, memerangkap mereka dalam keabadian dingin dan mencegah spiral kejatuhannya.

Dengan sekilas sapuan ke atas, tatapan Ciel menerkam iblis yang sedari tadi memasang senyum manis seakan mengantisipasi hadiah yang akan jatuh ke tangan abominalnya. Mata berwarna darah menantang Ciel tanpa gentar.

Sebastian menggerakkan ratu putihnya dengan pelan, dengan keagungan yang terkontrol, yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh seorang yang yakin dengan pasti akan akhir kisahnya.

"Skak mat," seru Sebastian di kala ratu putih menyentuh papan catur.

Ciel tidak menjatuhkan pandangan ke papan catur. Ia mengenali kekalahan saat berkonfrontasi dengan kekalahan. Untuk paruh setengah jam pertama, ia yakin kemenangan adalah miliknya. Adalah kebodohannya menjadi lengah dan hampir lupa, bahwa yang ia hadapi adalah iblis berkulit manusia. Domino hitam yang menjatuhkan rangkaian rumah domino.

Senyum sardonik menarik bibir Ciel. "Selamat," katanya.

Ciel tidak ingat dengan jelas apa tepatnya yang menginstigasi permainan ini awalnya. Permainan catur yang sesengit _mind game_ mereka, meledakkan friksi-friksi yang sebelumnya hadir dalam kata-kata tajam di waktu yang pintar.

Pastinya, apapun yang mengawali permainan ini, adalah bagian dari rencana sang iblis.

"Tiga permintaan," Sebastian mengingatkan.

Ciel menyilangkan kaki dan tangannya, menyenderkan punggung ke kursi. Kekalahan tidak berarti ia harus berlaku seperti anjing kalah. "Sebutkan."

"Tut-tut." Sebastian menepuk-nepuk ujung bibirnya dengan telunjuk bersarung tangan.

Ciel menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Permintaanku akan kusimpan sampai saat yang tepat." Senyum Sebastian melebar.

"Perjanjiannya tidak demikian," Ciel membalas.

"Perjanjiannya tidak mengatakan kapan tepatnya aku harus memberi tahu tuan muda apa yang kuinginkan."

Ciel memicingkan matanya. Senyum Sebastian dibalasnya dengan tatapan dingin dan menilai. Dia sengaja menunggu beberapa detik sebelum menjawab.

"Baiklah," katanya.

"Baiklah," mimik Sebastian.

Ciel tidak memberi tahu _Butler_ -nya bahwa duduk di ruangan yang sama dengan sang tuan, di kursi tamunya, adalah tabu tingkat paling tinggi untuk profesi Sebastian –walau seijin tuannya.

 _Estetika kesempurnaan sialan_. Ciel menarik bibirnya dan berdiri.

"Untuk makan malam hari ini aku ingin Gratin."

* * *

2.

Permintaan pertama Sebastian datang setelah mereka menghadiri pesta Viscount Lasceles di London.

Pesta 'kecil-kecilan' yang hanya mengundang teman-teman paling dekat, begitulah yang tertulis di surat dari sang Viscount dua hari lalu. Pesta kecil-kecilan yang membuat kemacetan sampai dua ratus meter ke ujung Lourdess Lane. Kereta-kereta kuda antri untuk menurunkan penumpang mereka di depan _town house_ Viscount Lasceles.

Undangan dari seorang Viscount tidak biasanya dipenuhi Ciel. Undangan seperti itu biasanya hanya satu dari beberapa puluh undangan pesta musim panas yang diterimanya ketika ia mengunjungi London agar komunitas sosial kalangan atas tidak terlalu melupakannya. Ia tidak berkewajiban menerima undangan seorang yang lebih rendah status dan popularitasnya.

Tapi pekerjaan seorang anjing ratu tidak bisa dihindarinya dengan mudah walaupun ia memiliki keinginan untuk menghindarinya.

"Sebastian, berapa lama lagi kita harus mengantri?" Ciel mengetuk atap kereta dengan tongkatnya untuk menarik perhatian Sebastian yang menjadi kusir di depan.

"Tidak lama lagi," datang suara Sebastian, tersamar oleh kayu yang memisahkan mereka.

"Percepat," balas Ciel sedikit kesal. Bangsawan, bangsawan sialan. Apa enaknya menghadiri pesta di musim panas? Memanggang diri di ruangan yang terlalu banyak manusia, terlalu sedikit ruang gerak?

Bahkan perang dengan Perancis tidak menyurutkan nafsu para pemanjat status sosial ini untuk berpesta.

"Akan saya coba, tuan muda."

Dua puluh menit kemudian, Sebastian membuka pintu kereta dan mengantar Ciel turun. Ciel memandang _Butler_ -nya dengan dingin.

"Kukira kau hampir omnipoten dalam hal melaksanakan perintah," Ciel berkata pelan. Berhati-hati agar Lady Berland yang sudah melihat kedatangannya ketika kereta kuda Phantomhive masih dua puluh meter dari portico Viscount Lasceles tidak mendengarnya. Sang Lady, seperti semut yang melihat tumpukan gula, dengan mata berbinar mendekati Ciel. Tak pelak lagi untuk menyeretnya ke dalam gosip-gosip. Sebagian besar gosip dari Lady tua itu tidak pantas menapaki tangga dapur dan sampai ke kalangan atas, apalagi sampai didiskusikan di hadapan seorang Earl, namun Lady Berland adalah informan yang berharga.

Sebastian membungkuk dalam. "Dengan segala hormat, tuan muda, saya hanyalah seorang butler."

Ciel tidak menghiraukan Sebastian, memilih untuk memasang senyum tepat di kala Lady Berland mencapainya.

"Earl Phantomhive!" Seru sang Lady. "Katakan saya tidak bermimpi! Apa yang membawamu ke sini malam ini?"

"Lady Berland," sapa Ciel. Ia menerima tangan Lady Berland yang terulur dan menyentuh tangan keriput tersebut ke bibirnya. "Malam ini sangat cerah. Hanya orang-orang bodoh yang akan menyendiri," lanjut Ciel dengan lancar, kali ini ia yang mengulurkan tangan untuk sang Lady.

"Oh! Earl Phantomhive datang tanpa _escort_?" Lady Berland pura-pura kaget, membiarkan tangan Ciel menggantung di udara beberapa detik.

Ciel menjaga senyumnya. Ia bukan pemanjat status sosial dan jarang menghadiri _season_ , namun mengikuti irama para _courtier_ adalah hal mudah untuknya. Selama ia tidak mengenakan gaun muslin berwarna pink tentunya. "Lady Elisabeth menghadiri asrama mulai tahun ini. Saya cukup beruntung mendapati anda sebagai _escort_."

Lady Berland menaruh ujung-ujung jarinya di telapak tangan Ciel. "Jangan bilang-bilang Lizzy." Sang Lady mengedip mata.

0O0

Kalau kau ingin tahu seperti apa suasana pesta _season_ London di musim panas, bayangkanlah hiruk-pikuk pasar East End yang tak berlisensi. Substitusi baju-baju perca para pengemis dengan satin, sutra, muslin, beludru. Hilangkan bau keringat bercampur kotoran dari pikiranmu, tambahkan bau keringat bercampur ratusan jenis parfum. Ya kira-kira begitulah.

 _Chandelier_ raksasa menggantung di tengah ruang, kristal-kristalnya saling memantulkan sinar elektrik, menghasilkan iluminasi seterang matahari. Viscount Lasceles tampak sangat bangga akan _chandelier_ -nya. Listrik yang bisa dioperasikan ke rumah adalah penemuan baru abad itu dan baru beberapa rumah kalangan atas di London yang mendapat fasilitas mahal tersebut. Viscount Lasceles membualkan cintanya terhadap kemajuan industrisasi kepada siapapun yang mau mendengar.

Ciel mengernyitkan hidung. Kombinasi cahaya yang terlalu terang, ruang yang padat dan panas, parfum-parfum yang saling berperang untuk mendominasi udara, serta beberapa gelas _wine_ membuat Ciel pusing. Dia mendengarkan ocehan Viscount Lasceles tanpa fokus dua puluh detik yang lalu.

Sekarang ia menutup mata. Cahaya elektrik dan cahaya lilin menembus kelopak matanya.

"Tuan muda?" Ciel tidak sadar ia hampir terjatuh sampai Sebastian menahannya.

Matanya membuka sebelah. Cahaya terang menusuk kepalanya. Kepalanya sakit. Seakan-akan ada seribu _gnome_ yang sedang memukul-mukul palu mereka ke bagian dalam tengkorak Ciel.

"Pelayan yang tidak sedang melayani tidak diijinkan berada di ruang pesta," Ciel berkata. Ia menelan ludah, berusaha menekan sergapan rasa mual.

"Saya datang untuk membawa anda pulang," Sebastian menjawab. Kedua tangannya kembali menahan Ciel saat pemuda tersebut berusaha berjalan dan lagi-lagi hampir terjatuh.

"Aku belum menemukan bukti apa-apa dari Viscount Lasceles," balas Ciel, sedikit terlalu keras.

Sebastian mengumbar senyum kepada beberapa Lady di dekat mereka yang mendengar Ciel. Perempuan-perempuan tersebut merona dan balas tersenyum.

"Tuan muda tidak berada dalam kondisi memungkinkan," Sebastian beralasan.

Ciel memandang _butler_ -nya. "Heh. Memang, kurasa kau akan menjadi _courtier_ yang lebih baik dari aku."

Sebastian menggeleng. "Tidak. Pelayan yang tidak sedang melayani tidak diijinkan berada di ruang pesta."

Ciel terkikik. Kedua tangannya terulur membuka. "Bawa aku pulang," katanya.

" _Yes, my lord,_ " jawab Sebastian. Dia berlutut dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang kecil Ciel. Ciel melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Sebastian seiring sang butler berdiri dan kaki Ciel meninggalkan tanah.

Ciel menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sebastian. "Untuk seorang butler infernal, kau sangat tidak berguna," bisiknya.

Sebastian mendesah.

Viscount Lasceles dan Lady Berland tampak sedang sibuk berbicara di ujung ruang. Keduanya tidak memperhatikan Ciel dan Sebastian yang bergerak meninggalkan rumah sang Viscount. Tapi beberapa Lady memasang mata untuk mereka, menyembunyikan kikik-kikik pelan di balik kipas.

Ciel terlalu mabuk untuk peduli.

0O0

"Tuan muda, saya harap anda tidak akan meminum alkohol lagi," Sebastian berkata dengan nada kritis.

Ciel membuka matanya, sakit kepala luar biasa menyerangnya sedari pagi. Ia memicingkan mata. "Tidak sopan untuk menolak tawaran minum dari bangsawan lain."

"Anda tidak memiliki kepala yang cocok untuk alkohol," diplomasi Sebastian.

Ciel menurunkan koran. Deretan teh dan bacon, serta sandwich khas sarapan pagi buatan Sebastian membuatnya mual. "Bawakan aku air putih."

Sebastian menuangkan segelas air putih dari teko yang ditaruhnya di kereta berisi kudapan. "Anda sangat keras kepala."

"Bukan berita baru," balas Ciel.

"Reputasi anda menjadi sedikit _lebih_ baik kemarin malam," cibir Sebastian sambil menaruh gelas di depan Ciel.

Ciel memandang Sebastian. Dia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak ingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam setelah Viscount Lasceles meninggalkannya. Harga dirinya menuntut rasa ingin tahu, namun harga diri jugalah yang mencegah Ciel bertanya apa yang dilakukannya semalam.

"Kurasa aku tidak berlaku terlalu buruk, setidaknya Viscount Lasceles masih ingin bersosialisasi denganku." Ciel mengerling surat ucapan terimakasih dari Viscount Lasceles yang diantarkan _footman_ sang Viscount tadi pagi. Kartu sederhana berwarna prem yang _stylish_ untuk _season_ kali ini. Ciel hanya membiarkannya tergeletak di meja tanpa membukanya, dia sudah tahu isinya: 'Terimakasih atas kehadiran anda—blablablabla—basa basi dari kaum _sosialite_ (alias _social elite,_ istilah yang mereka kira _pintar_ ).'

"Kurasa aku harus menggunakan _itu_." Sebastian mendesah, seakan-akan ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Ciel menaikkan alisnya.

"Tuan muda, kau ingat taruhan kita?"

 _Taruhan._ Dia dan Sebastian memiliki banyak taruhan. Dia hampir mengatakan 'Taruhan yang mana?' sebelum dia mengingat kejadian di ruang kerjanya. Ciel mendengus.

"Syukurlah anda ingat." Sebastian tersenyum. "Permintaan pertama saya adalah agar anda tidak lagi menyentuh alkoholdi pesta, seumur hidup anda."

"Seumur hidup? Bukankah itu terlalu berat?"

"Ah, tentu saja kita tidak menentukan jangka waktu dari permintaan saya," balas Sebastian.

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Menolak untuk meminum _wine_ rasanya adalah hal yang mustahil. Alkohol adalah minuman yang menembus generasi dan kasta—mulai dari bir, _wine_ , arak, _ale_ , dan Tuhan-tahu-jenis-apa-lagi berada di segala lapisan masyarakat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan tidak?" Ciel melipat tangan.

" _Menolak_ juga tidak pernah kita tentukan," jawab Sebastian.

Ciel menggeleng.

 _Masih ada permintaan lain yang lebih buruk_ , pikirnya. Setidaknya Sebastian tidak memintanya untuk berjalan dengan empat kaki dan menggonggong tiga kali.

* * *

3.

"Jadi—" Ciel memulai dan berhenti. Sekilas, ujung bibirnya bercedut. Sialan, pikirnya. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat membuka mulut.

"Jadi?" dorong Sebastian. Senyum bangsatnya absen kali ini, tapi tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kejenakaan infernal di wajah Sebastian. Ciel bertanya-tanya sebenarnya sampai sejauh mana Sebastian bisa menebak pikirannya –sampai manapun tarafnya, Ciel sama sekali tidak senang. Sebastian menikmati detik-detik dimana ia bisa mempermainkan Ciel.

Ciel membatuk pelan, membersihkan tenggorokannya dari sumbat imajiner. _Jadi kapan kau akan menggunakan dua permintaanmu?_ "Cheesecake ini terlalu asin. Lain kali aku ingin yang coklat saja."

Sebastian merendahkan pandangannya ke piring Ciel. Cheesecake buatannya mendapat aklaim ratu. Sebastian kembali memandang Ciel. Senyum semanis sakarin, pemanis buatan yang lebih manis dari gula, bertengger di wajahnya.

" _Yes, my lord,_ " katanya dengan ceria.

Ciel berusaha untuk tidak menggigit bibirnya.

Sudah dua bulan berlalu sejak permintaan pertama Sebastian. Ciel berharap Sebastian sudah lupa akan taruhan mereka.

Hanya saja, Sebastian 'Sang Butler Sempurna' tidak mungkin memiliki kemampuan kognitif serendah itu. Iblis tidak dengan mudah melupakan 'kontrak' yang dibuatnya. Apa jadinya neraka kalau iblis menderita sindrom ingatan jangka pendek?

Sembilan lingkar siksaan yang sepi tentunya.

0O0

Esoknya, Ciel mengerutkan dahi membaca _headline London News_ yang sampai di ruang kerjanya. Halaman-halaman korannya selalu rapi tersetrika setiap pagi –detail trivial yang tidak pernah dilewatkan sang Butler.

 _'Great Conflagration and Explosion at Newcastle and Gateshead'_ –Kebakaran dan Ledakan Hebat di Newcastle dan Gateshead

Kemudian dengan tulisan yang lebih kecil: _53 Casualties_ –53 Korban Meninggal .

"Berita menarik, tuan muda?" tanya Sebastian sambil ia menuangkan teh sarapan—selalu Ceylon seperti biasa. Persetan dengan English Breakfast Tea yang mendapat aklaim ratu. Ladang teh keluarga Phantomhive jauh lebih bisa dipercaya dari ladang teh _Lasceles_.

Ciel menurunkan koran. "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kerja Phantomhive."

"Ah, tentu saja. Anjing ratu selalu siaga setiap saat." Ciel bisa mendengar senyum di suara Sebastian.

Hari ini Sebastian memakai set cangkir teh bermotif krisan, porselen China pemberian Lau yang jarang digunakan. "Kau sibuk kemarin, Sebastian?"

Newcastle dan Gateshead berbeda region dengan tanah milik Phantomhive, namun perbedaan region dan jarak tempuh 20 mil tentu tidak ada artinya bagi seorang iblis?

Ciel mengangkat cangkirnya, aroma dan uap panas familiar Ceylon menyapu cuping hidungnya.

"Kemarin sama seperti kemarin lusa, dan hari sebelumnya. Sama seperti hari ini," jawab Sebastian, kemudian setelah sedikit jeda—Sebastian memindahkan sepotong brownis ke piring dan menghidangkannya—ia menambahkan, "Walau sepertinya saya melihat banyak Shinigami berlalu-lalang kemarin."

Sang tuan menghirup teh tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Itu artinya kau sibuk _melayani_ anjing ratu ini?"

"Sibuk seperti biasa, tuan muda." Sebastian membungkuk sedikit, seolah memberi reverensi kepada tuannya.

"Bangsamu memang _pyromaniac_ ," Ciel berkata pelan. "Atau hanya kau yang demikian?"

Bagi pendengar kasual, pertanyaan—pernyataan—Ciel adalah non-sequitur. Tapi tidak demikian bagi mereka –master dari seni bicara yang mengitari objek. "Saya tidak bisa memberi tahu anda mengenai kebiasaan bangsa saya." Sebastian membungkuk lebih dalam. "Ada aturan-aturan tertentu yang bisa menyusahkan saya nantinya."

"Hmm," Ciel menggumam. Implisit Sebastian menyalakan rasa ingin tahunya. Jadi mereka memiliki aturan di neraka sana?

"Tapi," Sebastian melanjutkan. Perhatian Ciel kembali ke _Butler_ -nya. "Kalau saya boleh berpendapat, mereka hanya menggunakan cara termudah karena kebiasaan sehari-hari. Mereka,"—Sebastian terhenti sejenak—"Jelas kurang kreatif."

"Api akan membakar segalanya bila cukup panas," komentar Ciel.

"Anda salah kaprah, tuan muda," balas sang iblis.

"Oh ya?" Ciel memiringkan kepalanya, lebih untuk mengejek Sebastian. "Cerahkan persepsiku kalau begitu."

"Neraka," Sebastian memulai. "Terdiri dari sembilan lingkar. Delapan lingkar adalah lingkar api, namun di lingkar sembilan, di pusat neraka, Satan, sang pangeran neraka, terkurung di dalam es sambil mengunyah tiga pengkhianat besar di mulutnya."

Tiga pengkhianat besar, salah satunya tidak bisa dipungkiri adalah Judas Iskariot. Lalu siapa dua sisanya? Ciel ingin bertanya, tapi sayangnya, ada pertanyaan lain yang lebih menarik. "Kukira kau _tidak_ bisa membocorkan kebiasaan bangsamu?"

Mata Sebastian menyipit dalam senyum. "Bukan saya yang membocorkan rahasia neraka, tapi Dante."

Ciel menurunkan cangkirnya ke meja. "Menarik," gumamnya. "Dante Allighieri benar-benar turun ke neraka dalam keadaan hidup?"

"Maaf saya tidak bisa memberitahu anda," jawab Sebastian. "Dan kembali ke poin saya, hanya para _imp_ yang selalu menggunakan api –walau harus saya akui, saya tidak membenci api—api bukanlah elemen yang absolut kuatnya."

Ciel tidak pernah memikirkan kelas Sebastian dalam hierarki infernal, namun dari kemampuan Sebastian yang bisa mengimbangi dewa kematian, Ciel cukup yakin iblis bersosok gagak hitam yang menyapanya dulu bukanlah iblis rendahan sekelas _imp_ —parasit.

"Yah, kurasa memang persepsi neraka bagi manusia cukup beragam," kata Ciel. "Aku pernah membaca kisah menarik mengenai mitologi bangsa Skandinavia. Hel, neraka bangsa Viking, adalah sebuah lapangan es tak berujung. Mereka yang terkutuk untuk masuk ke neraka ditakdirkan menjelajah dataran es selama-lamanya. Absurd. Tapi memang, tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan bagi bangsa yang diterpa cuaca keras kutub setiap tahunnya untuk menemukan dingin yang bahkan lebih menyiksa setelah mereka meninggal."

"Jalan pikiran anda hari ini sedikit tidak biasa tuan," komentar Sebastian. "Kukira anda tidak suka hal-hal yang bersifat metafisika?"

Ciel menyeringai. "Untuk apa aku memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu kalau tempat yang kutuju setelah mati sudah bisa dipastikan?"

Sebastian tertawa kecil.

"Tuan muda, bila anda tidak keberatan, saya ingin mengajukan permintaan kedua saya," katanya.

Sebastian tidak mengkoreksi kisah Ciel mengenai mitologi Skandinavia. Hal ini menambah rasa penasaran Ciel, namun Sebastian telah melempar kartu baru ke tengah _game_ mereka –atau mungkin lebih tepat, kartu lama yang tidak disangka-sangka akan keluar sekarang?

Ciel menopang kedua pergelangan tangannya di ujung meja dan menautkan jari. "Hmm? Bukannya menolak tidak ada di perjanjian kita? Kurasa lebih cepat aku mengabulkan permintaanmu, lebih cepat aku bebas bukan?"

Dan Ciel yakin Sebastian tahu ia benci antisipasi. Beberapa bulan terakhir ia gelisah setengah mati.

Sebastian bergerak ke arahnya, langkah-langkahnya pelan dan terkontrol. Senyum setengah merekah di bibirnya. Mata merahnya mengingatkan Ciel akan elang yang sudah melihat buruannya dan tidak akan mengalihkan pandangan sampai buruannya tak bernyawa di bawah cakar-cakar tajam.

Jari-jari Ciel saling menekan satu dengan lainnya lebih keras. Ia menyembunyikan pikirannya di balik tatapan datar dan segaris bibir tak berekspresi.

Sebastian berlutut di samping kursi Ciel.

Ciel membiarkannya beberapa saat, menatapnya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan Sebastian selanjutnya. Namun sang iblis hanya diam, kepalanya sedikit tertunduk, matanya menatap sepatu Ciel dalam sebuah posisi familiar –posisi dimana ia menunggu perintah sang tuan.

Ciel menggeleng dan menggeser kursinya sehingga ia menghadap Sebastian. Entah apa yang direncanakan sang iblis.

"Sebastian," dorong Ciel. "Kamu menghabiskan kesabaran tuanmu."

"Ah tentu saja," jawab Sebastian. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, mengkonfrontasi Ciel dengan tatapan langsung –dengan ketajaman yang sama sekali tidak pantas bagi seorang _butler_.

Mata merah Sebastian berpendar –merah darah, merah muda, violet. Ciel bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak ada yang pernah sadar bahwa Sebastian _bukan_ manusia? Mata merahnya adalah anomali.

Sebastian melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Tuan muda, bila saya diperbolehkan tahu, saya ingin tahu opini anda mengenai Tuhan."

Ciel tiba-tiba berharap mereka tengah berada di London saat ini. Di tengah hiruk pikuk _season_ dimana banyak alkohol tersedia –alkohol-alkohol yang membuatnya limbung dan mual. Dia mendengus. "Aku sudah melihat iblis dan malaikat. Sudah pula membuat perjanjian dengan mahkluk gaib. Menurutmu?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya dari anda," jawab Sebastian.

"Kesimpulan logis tentu saja, adalah Tuhan itu ada," kata Ciel.

"Dan anda tidak pernah ragu kemana jiwa anda akan berakhir nanti." Kalimat Sebastian adalah kalimat pernyataan yang tidak memberi ruang bagi keraguan.

"Sebastian, aku tidak bisa melihat tujuan dari topikmu ini." Ciel tidak memprotes. Ia hanya mengingatkan. Wajahnya semakin kehilangan ekspresi.

Pelan-pelan, sebuah senyum lagi-lagi terkembang di wajah sang iblis. "Tuan muda, dengarkan baik-baik permintaan kedua saya: saya ingin anda mencium saya."

Dahi Ciel berkerut. "Apa maksudmu—"

" _Seperti_ anda mencium Tuhan anda," potong Sebastian.

Ciel menatap _butler_ -nya dengan ekspresi tak percaya. Beberapa detik kesunyian mencuri ruang di antara mereka. Lalu, "Ah, tentu saja seharusnya aku sudah bisa menebak. Kau tidak ingin jiwa yang hendak kau makan terselamatkan karena _percaya_."

Sebastian tertawa pelan. "Tentu saja tidak, tuan muda, anda salah kaprah."

Ciel menunggu Sebastian untuk melanjutkan –menjelaskan perkataannya. Tapi, seperti yang sudah lalu, membiarkan Ciel penasaran adalah salah satu hal favorit Sebastian.

Ciel berusaha untuk tidak mendesah dan berdiri. Sebastian berlutut sangat dekat dengan kursinya, sehingga ketika ia berdiri, Ciel mendapati rambut Sebastian menyapu dadanya.

Seperti apa kau mencium Tuhanmu? Ciel bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri. Dengan kasih dan cinta? Dengan takut? Dengan permintaan maaf? Dengan _penyerahan diri_?

Ciel menyapu bersih segala pikirannya. Lebih baik beraksi daripada berpikir. Dan tentu saja, lebih baik sebuah permintaan aneh yang tidak berefek apa-apa ke depan daripada larangan lain yang merepotkan –terlebih, ia tidak diminta untuk _berputar dan mengonggong tiga kali_.

Ia menyentuh Sebastian. Ujung jarinya menyapu pelipis sang iblis, naik ke rambut hitam legam yang ternyata lebih halus dari yang ia sangka. "Tundukkan wajahmu," katanya.

Sebastian menurutinya.

Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke pelipis Sebastian. Bibirnya menempel pelan di samping dahi Sebastian, di keningnya, di kelopak matanya. Ia mencium Tuhan dengan kerendah-hatian dan cinta, dengan kerinduan dan rasa terimakasih. Seperti seorang anak yang mencium orang tuanya –orang tua yang ia kasihi, yang telah memberikannya cinta seumur hidupnya, orang tua yang masih hidup, yang akan menyambutnya dengan pelukan dan kehangatan setiap ia pulang.

Lima detik berlalu sejak Ciel menyentuh Sebastian –lima detik yang terasa begitu lama. Ciel kembali duduk, menggeser kursi agar kembali menghadap meja kerjanya.

Sebastian bergerak. Ia berdiri dengan pelan dan melanjutkan tugasnya, mengangkat teh Ciel yang telah dingin. Ia mengganti teh tersebut dengan teh baru, menuang air panas dari termos, menyeduh teh dengan kehati-hatian metodikal.

Ciel memfokuskan perhatiannya ke koran yang kini kembali bertengger di tangan Ciel. Sebastian meletakkan teh barunya. "Hati-hati masih panas, tuan muda," katanya.

"Aku ingin makan kari hari ini," kata Ciel.

Ciel tidak mengerling ke arah sang _butler_ , tapi ia bisa merasakan Sebastian mendunduk ketika ia menjawab:

" _Yes, my lord_."

* * *

4.

"Kau sangat tidak berguna untuk seorang _butler_ infernal," cibir Ciel, merasa ia pernah menggunakan kata-kata tersebut sebelumnya.

Perutnya bergolak setiap kali ia memandang berkas di kemeja putih Sebastian –yang kini tampak hampir hitam oleh darah.

"Anda selamat dengan tidak kekurangan apapun tuan muda. Bagiku itu prioritas utama," jawab Sebastian. Helai-helai hitam rambutnya bergoyang diterpa angin, matanya menatap lurus ke depan. Ciel mengencangkan lingkar tangannya di antara leher sang iblis. Udara malam begitu dingin, angin beku menyayat pipinya seperti pisau tajam selagi Sebastian melompat dari atap ke atap, membawa mereka pulang ke rumah.

Ciel mencoba untuk menghiraukan rasa hangat dan lengket di sisi badannya. Cairan hangat masih terus mengalir keluar dari dada Sebastian, menyerap melalui bajunya dan tembus ke jaket Ciel, mengotori kulit sang tuan. Darah sang iblis berwarna merah, seperti manusia. Hangat dan hidup. "Kukira kau mengusung idealisme estetika kesempurnaan."

Sebastian menggeleng pelan namun tidak melambatkan kecepatan larinya. "Ada hal-hal yang tidak bisa dihindari."

Ciel mendengus. Jarang ia bisa mendengar alasan keluar dari mulut sang iblis. Tupai yang jago terbang sekalipun bisa jatuh dari pohonnya. Iblis terkutuk seperti pelayannya ini pun tidak lepas dari peribahasa tersebut.

Dua shinigami melawan satu iblis busuk. _Setidaknya ia masih menyelesaikan perintahnya_ , Ciel memutuskan untuk sedikit mengalah.

0O0

Tiga hari kemudian, waktu menemukan Earl Phantomhive menghadiri pesta musim dingin di Town House Lady Berland. Lady Berland adalah _courtier_ yang lumayan populer di kalangan atas, beberapa bangsawan dan non-bangsawan pemanjat status sosial seringkali berlomba menjilati Lady Berland, berharap popularitas sang Lady akan menular sedikit kepada mereka.

Earl Phantomhive juga populer di kalangan atas, walau dalam konteks yang berbeda. Hampir semua bangsawan mengenalnya sebagai anjing ratu dan menghindarinya, seakan takut ia bisa mengendus kebusukan mereka. Beberapa bangsawan baru, seperti Viscount Lasceles tidak begitu mengindahkan hal tersebut.

Penampilan adalah senjata yang mematikan, begitulah yang sering dikatakan.

"Ah, Earl Phantomhive!" Viscount Lasceles berseru memanggilnya.

Ciel menoleh, menemukan sang Viscount membelah keramaian untuk menuju ke arahnya. Ia memasang segaris senyum palsu, secukupnya. Viscount Lasceles adalah salah satu penjilat Lady Berland. Ketampanannya membuat ia cukup populer di kalangan gadis-gadis, hartanya menjadikan ia prospek bagus sebagai menantu di kalangan madam-madam.

Sayang sekali kepintarannya perlu dipertanyakan.

"Selamat malam, Viscount," sapa Ciel dengan anggun.

Pesta malam ini tentu saja, adalah pesta yang direncanakan Lady Berland untuk Ciel. Panggungnya agar Viscount Lasceles yang seperti belut, selalu kabur dari hukum sejak musim panas lalu, bisa dipermalukan secara publik.

"Kukira anda tidak bisa hadir malam ini!" Viscount Lasceles mengayunkan gelas kristalnya. "Anda tidak menjawab korespondensi saya sejak _season_ yang lalu."

Senyum Ciel melebar. "Maaf, saya sedikit sibuk dengan urusan Yang Mulia Ratu sejak musim lalu."

Perbedaan antara senyum dan seringai, pada kenyataannya, sangat, _sangat_ tipis. Seekor domba bisa saja menyembunyikan serigala di baliknya, ia perlu mengajari Viscount Lasceles akan hal itu. Aturan dasar untuk pemanjat status sosial tentu saja.

0O0

Ciel duduk di mejanya, membaca laporan-laporan serta surat yang datang hari ini. Laporan keuangan ia sisihkan agar bisa diperiksa Tanaka. Sisanya, laporan-laporan dari mata-mata akan ia baca nanti. Surat-surat undangan pesta ditumpuknya di samping, untuk dijadikan bahan bakar tambahan perapiannya. Yang paling penting diantara surat-surat hari ini adalah surat yang menyandang lambang singa mengaum di segelnya, surat dari sang ratu.

_Dear Ciel,_

_Terimakasih atas bantuanmu atas kasus penyelundupan budak yang berakhir dengan baik. Hatiku sedih mengingat banyak korban-korban masih berusia sangat muda. Usaha pencarian bagi korban-korban yang telah terlanjur dijual akan dilanjutkan oleh agenku._

_Datanglah ke istana kapan-kapan. Aku akan meminta_ chef _untuk membuat confection enak untukmu._

_Vicky_

Ciel melempar surat tersebut kembali ke mejanya. Sang ratu adalah satu-satunya manusia selain Lady Red yang memperlakukan Ciel seperti anak-anak. Lady Red adalah pengecualian karena ia adalah satu-satunya keluarga Ciel yang tersisa (dan terbunuh, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri). Yang Mulia Ratu juga merupakan pengecualian, tentu saja, karena tidak ada bangsawan Inggris yang menentang sang ibu kerajaan.

"Tuan muda saya membawa teh anda." Sebastian mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Ia mendorong masuk troli berisi kudapan _tea time_.

Ciel memperhatikan Sebastian menuangkan teh untuknya di cangkir dengan motif krisan. Hari ini ia menggunakan teh berjenis Assam, teh dari India yang dibawa Pangeran Bodoh dari negrinya.

"Silahkan," kata Sebastian sambil ia meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut di hadapan Ciel.

Ciel menyentuh pegangan cangkir tersebut. Lau selalu membawakannya porselen-porselen dari negeri China dengan kualitas terbaik.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai Ceylon hari ini?" hardik Ciel.

Sebastian memotong kue coklat dan memindahkannya ke piring, menaruh hidangan tersebut untuk Ciel. "Karena saya takut kualitas Assam ini akan segera menurun bila tidak dipakai."

Sang tuan menyentil cangkirnya dengan ringan. "Aku ingin Ceylon," katanya.

Sebastian membuat ekspresi tidak menyetujui. "Tidak tuan muda, keegoisan anda membuat Assam ini menangis."

Ciel mengangkat alisnya. "Sejak kapan kau memelihara kepercayaan bodoh kalau teh punya perasaan Sebastian?"

"Peri-peri tinggal di dalam teh," jawab sang iblis dengan sebuah senyum manis.

"Omong kosong. Tidak ada peri di dunia ini."

"Satu peri menghilang setiap kali ada yang mengatakan mereka tidak ada tuan muda."

Ciel menggeleng. "Kalau begitu, tentu saja aku benar. Peri-peri sudah tidak ada. Musnah kalau mereka memang pernah ada."

Tidak ada lagi yang percaya pada peri di jaman ini. Anak-anak lebih memilih bermain karusel dari pada menjelajah di hutan, membuka kelopak-kelopak bunga tulip untuk mencari peri.

"Mungkin anda benar. Tidak ada lagi peri di dunia ini tuan muda," Sebastian menjawab ringan. "Tapi anda masih berhutang satu permintaan kepadaku. Dan aku tahu apa yang paling anda takuti."

Mata Ciel melebar terperangah. Sebastian mengancamnya?

Hanya karena teh sialan ini?

"Kukira kau sudah lupa akan taruhan kita Sebastian," kata Ciel. Ia memicingkan matanya. Berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar seapatis mungkin.

Sebastian melambaikan tangannya seakan sedang mengusir lalat imajiner. "Tuan muda, apa jadinya dunia bawah kalau iblis-iblis menderita sindrom ingatan jangka pendek?"

Pelipis Ciel bercedut. Dan ia sempat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sebastian setelah melawan dua Shinigami minggu kemarin? Ia merasa sangat bodoh.

"Baiklah," Ciel tidak mendesah, walau ia merasa sangat ingin melakukannya. Mungkin karma benar-benar ada, mungkin tidak seharusnya ia mempermalukan Viscount Lasceles waktu itu. "Teh Assam ya teh Assam."

0O0

0O0

0O0

* * *

5.

_Ciel tidak memejamkan matanya._

_Sentuhan Sebastian terasa panas, membakar. Ia ingin Sebastian mencabut nyawanya dengan membiarkannya menderita, membuatnya merasa sesakit mungkin. Ia ingin mengingat saat-saat terakhirnya, ingin mengingat bahwa ia pernah hidup dan menyandang nama Ciel Phantomhive._

_"Aku tahu apa yang paling kau takuti," Sebastian berkata pelan._

_"Ya, ya, kau selalu mengocehkan itu," cibir Ciel._

_Sang iblis tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja, karena melihat reaksimu sangat menarik."_

_Ciel melotot, menantang Sebastian. "Memangnya apa yang kutakuti?"_

_"Kau takut aku akan menggunakan permintaanku untuk membuat tuan muda menggonggong dan berputar tiga kali," jawab Sebastian._

_Ciel melotot lebih keras. Iblis bangsat ini benar-benar senang mempermainkannya._

_"Kurasa belum terlambat untuk menggunakan permintaan ketigamu," balas Ciel dengan sinis._

_"Belum, tuan muda. Memang belum,"—Sebastian menyapu pipi Ciel dengan ringan—"Tapi, kurasa lebih baik aku menyimpan permintaanku untuk kehidupanmu selanjutnya._ _Perjanjiannya tidak mengatakan kapan tepatnya aku harus memberi tahu tuan muda apa yang kuinginkan bukan?"_

_Ciel mendengus. "Kehidupan selanjutnya? Memangnya apa yang ada di balik kehidupan ini selain dingin abadi dan neraka? Lagipula, kukira kau ingin memakan jiwaku?"_

_"Tuan muda, aku tahu apa yang paling kau takuti," lanjut Sebastian menghiraukan pertanyaan Ciel._

_Ciel tidak membalas pernyataan Sebastian. Matanya bertaut dengan tatapan sang iblis. Sedekat ini ia bisa melihat flek-flek kehitaman yang mengelilingi bagian luar selaput pelangi Sebastian. Mata sang iblis adalah satu-satunya properti yang tidak palsu diantara vortex kepalsuan Sebastian._

_"Kalau kau memang ingin membunuhku," Ciel memulai. "Lakukan sekarang. Kau terlalu banyak bicara."_

_Tawa lagi-lagi mengunjungi sang iblis. "Sedikit kesabaran tidak akan membunuhmu tuanku."  
_

0O0 _  
_

FIN

0O0

 

**Author's Note:**

> Review, tentu saja, akan membuat saya senang. *tebar cium dan peluk*


End file.
